Unexpected Friendship
by Sekai no Tsukiyo
Summary: When Natsume finally says something to comfort Mikan! Where will this lead to?


A fan fiction for Gakuen Alice

by: Sekainotsukiyo

Chapter one: The look in your eyes

I just stood there in the darkness waiting for someone to come and rescue me from the horrible nightmare that I was having. There was nobody there to help me. No body there to hear me from the thoughts that I suffered. I could not bear to think another thought that will make me regret the things that I have done in my past. It was my past. Nothing… No one could ever change that. But what is that other fragment that I have in my head? What is stopping me from doing the things that I think that I am supposed to do? I don't understand? What is that? Is it the light that I have been searching for all this time? Is it the opening to reveal that God has forgiven me for my sins?

I just hope that there will be someone to finally understand what I feel…. My remorse…

"Natsume! Natsume! Hey wake up would you?" Mikan looked upon Natsume like he was an injured cat suffering to his death.

"It's you. What do you want, little girl?" Natsume sounded as arrogant as before.

"I just saw you pass out, out of no where… So I thought that I might as well see how you are doing. You must really have no thanks for a person like me, huh?" Mikan shrugged looking at the open area. The birds were singing as usual. She smiled at the thought of Ruka playing the animal friends that he has. "You know Natsume, I really do envy you. You have such a great Alice. It makes me sort of jealous because I can't do anything but protect myself from harm. There is nothing that I can really do about it."

Natsume looked up at her as he lay there with his arms cradling his head. "It's not that great. So then, what's your problem now?"

Mikan looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I don't have any problems…" Mikan gazed somewhere else. Her eyes so gentle that it seemed like it wanted to cry.

"The look in your eyes, idiot. I could read you like an open book, y'know."

"Am I that obvious?" Mikan chuckled, "I was just thinking… about you. I heard so much about you, being a dangerous ability type and all. I thought that maybe something might happen to you. When I saw you lying like that, like you were somewhere else. I thought that maybe you died. I guess I was worrying too much, that's all." She could feel her eyes burning up. She was about to cry!

Natsume gazed at the flushed face that seemed to have a hard time to consider to show the feelings that came upon it.

"Is that so? Than maybe this will be a lesson to you to not think that way about me then, you idiot." Natsume said looking away from the crying girl.

Tears falling from her face, she couldn't believe it! Natsume didn't even appreciate the fact that she was worried about him! The nerve of the boy that lay there staring somewhere far away. "I was worried about you, you idiot! Why do you always do that! Why do you like to be such a big jerk! I was the one concerned about you! You could at least be grateful for it!" The rush of anger that filled her body, it was just so irritating! She could not help but turn away from him.

After the long silence that was between the two, Natsume found the words of confession that came out slowly as he whispered them," It was because of the way that your eyes looked. It had lost its brightness. The one that it has whenever you laugh. But look at you now, your eyes are blurred. I just did it to make you stop crying…" He then pushed his body so that his back would face Mikan.

She couldn't believe her ears! Was Natsume actually being nice to her? Was he actually saying something kind to her? Not all the nasty things that he usually makes come out of his mouth? She turned to him, And went on her hands and knees to look over Natsumes' shoulder. She reached her hand out and pinched his left cheek. "Hey Natsume, is that really you?"

His eyes burned up. "You idiot! Why did you do that for! Get away from me!" he pushed her away from him. Mikan dropped on her behind, smiling.

"I see it. Your gentle eyes. Yes they are as gentle than ever. The eyes that I thought that were as cold as ice, finally melted down a bit. That's good. Well class is about to start. I don't suppose that you will walk to class with me. See you later." To that being said, Mikan ran off to go to class, even if it was Mr. Ginno next. 0o

And as Natsume was staying that single spot, he found himself smiling just a bit, for the first time that he met Mikan.

"Natsu…me. How… Could you? Be with that single star!" Sumire said under her breath, shaking to her bones. " I can't believe this!"


End file.
